It is desirable to increase the luminous efficiency of semiconductor light emitting devices such as LDs (Laser Diodes), LEDs (Light Emitting Diodes), etc. For example, the radiative combination efficiency of the active layer of such a semiconductor light emitting device decreases when the injection of holes into the active layer is insufficient.